Precure Cartoon Crossover
by YeahItsMeAgain
Summary: Basically one shots about episodes, each with the same plot, except roles are played by characters from the Precure franchise. Chapter: Pocky With Nuts (Chocolate With Nuts from Spongebob Squarepants). Summary: After learning about fancy living, Leva and Gula started selling Pocky. However, they have a really hard time, from Joker conning them to Erika's wild chase for the snack...


**YeahItsMeAgain: So yeah. This is my first fanfiction and I decided that it would contain spoofs of cartoons like Spongebob, Fairly Odd Parents, Adventure Times and etc. Same storylines for any chosen episode, only except characters (including minor ones) from Precure take on the roles, and there may be small changes in details. For this chapter, it'll be the well-known Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Chocolate With Nuts." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

* * *

Syrup, in his human form, walked up to a mailbox. As he opened it, Leva came out of nowhere.

Leva: HI SYRUP!

Syrup transformed and flew in fear while screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Leva: Okay! See you tomorrow!

Gula came over.

Gula: Hey, the mail's here! What did you get?

Leva: Let's see... *looked through the mail* Ira, Ira, Ira, Ira, Ira, Ira, Hey! A magazine!*looked at the magazine* That's funny, I don't remember subscribing to Yotsuba's Fancy Living Digest.

The pair looked inside the magazine.

Leva and Gula: WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAH!

Leva: Look at all these glossy depictions of a higher standard of living!

There was a picture of Yotsuba Seiji's swimming pool in a bigger one.

Leva: This guy's so rich, he has a swimming pool in his swimming pool!

They flipped the page and a picture of the same person surrounded with bags of money is shown.

Gula: This guy's got shoes!

Aguri: Give me that! *took the magazine and gave Leva a paper cut in the process* Stealing my mail, eh? You're lucky I don't report you to the authorities!

Leva: Hey Cure Ace, how do the people in that magazine get all that money?

The red Cure glared at them.

Aguri: They're entrepreneurs. They sell things to people.

Leva: What kind of things?

Aguri: How should I know? Things people wanna buy! *walked away* Now keep your dirty hands off my mail.

Leva: That's it,Gula! We gotta becomes entrepreneurs!

Gula: Is that gonna hurt?

Leva: Quick, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?

Gula: Uh... *sweated, then snapped his fingers* More time for thinking.

Leva: No, something real, an item, something you would pay for.

Gula: A box of Pocky?

Leva: That's a great idea, partner! We'll become traveling Pocky salesmen!

* * *

Leva and Gula walked out of a local supermarket where Momozono Ayumi works.

Leva and Gula: Fancy living, here we come! Lalalalala~

Gula: Make way for a couple of ontre-prenyouers!

They both walked up to Fairy Drop.

Leva: Okay Gula, this is it! The first step on our road to living fancy! Just follow my lead.

Leva ran up and knocked on the door, and Erika opened it.

Leva: Good afternoon, could we interest you in some *held up box of Pocky* Pocky?

Erika: Pocky? Did you say, Pocky?!

Gula: Yes ma'am. Chocolate or Strawberry flavour?

Erika: Pocky?!POCKY?! POCKYYYYYYYYYY! POCKYYYYYYYYYY!

Leva and Gula slowly backed away then ran off. Erika chased them while she kept madly screaming: "POCKYYYYYYYYYY!" with flames in her eyes.

* * *

Leva rang the doorbell of another house.

Leva: Okay, the first one didn't count. This is our REAL first step!

Joker opened the door.

Leva: Good Morning, sir! Would you like to buy some Pocky?

Joker: Pocky, eh?

Leva: Yes, we ARE Pocky salesmen!

Joker: Ha! A couple of inadequate salesmen if you ask me. That's no way to carry your merchandise!

Gula is shown holding many boxes of Pocky in his mouth.

Joker: No, no no no, WRONG. You guys wanna be good salesmen, right?

Leva and Gula: Yup!

Joker: Well, *chuckled* no self-respecting snack salesman would be caught dead without one of these!

He conjured a bright pink bag.

Leva: Woooooooow... what is it?

Joker: It's a snack bag, you birdbrain! It's specially designed to cradle each snack in velvet-lined comfort!

Leva tried to touch it, but Joker pulled the bag away.

Joker: BUT, I'm wasting my time. *walked inside* You don't need these bags.

Leva and Gula: We need 'em! We need 'em!

Joker grinned like a maniac.

The psycho was counting money. Leva and Gula were walking away with armfuls of bags.

Joker: So long, boys! Happy hunting! *laughed when the two weren't looking* Suckers... *walked back inside*

Leva and Gula: Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, la!

Leva: Let's try next door!

Leva walked up and rang the doorbell with his foot. However, Joker came out.

Joker: Yes?

Leva: Huh? Say, weren't you the same guy who sold us these snack bags?

Joker: I... don't recall. But it looks to me like you fellas have got a lot of bags there. You two lady killers are too smart to be without one of my patented Snack Bag Carrying Bags. *conjured two large multicolored bags*

Gula: We'll take fifty.

* * *

Leva knocked a door to a different house and Iona opened it.

Iona: Oh, what can I do for you two?

Leva: We're selling boxes of Pocky. Do you want to buy one?

Iona: That sounds nice! I'll take one.

Leva: One box of Pocky, coming up!

The man attempted to pull out a box of Pocky, but keeps pulling more bags, while Gula was zipping and unzipping his pants. The purple Cure looked at her watch.

Iona: I don't have time for this.

She went back inside, and then Leva pulls out a box of Pocky.

Leva: I... got it! One box of Pocky for Cure-

Erika: POCKYYYYYYYYYY! POCKYYYYYYYYYY! POCKYYYYYYYYYY!

Leva: -Fortune.

Erika chased Leva and Gula again while screaming: "POCKYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Leva and Gula were sitting at their hideout, GoGo Jikochu, while drinking their respective sodas.

Leva: We're not doing so well, Gula. We need a new approach, a new tactic.

Gula: Hm... I got it! Let's create a Jikochu!

Leva: No, that'll be our last resort ... There must be SOMETHING. What was the reason we bought those bags?

Gula: He said we were inadequate...

Leva: That's it! He made us feel special!

Gula: Yeah, he did... I'm going back to buy more bags!

He was about to teleport.

Leva: NO, wait Gula!

The fat man froze in place.

Leva: Why don't we try being nice?

Gula: Oh, okay.

* * *

They went in front of a small house.

Leva: Remember Gula, flatter the customer. Make him feel good.

The fat man knocked on the door and Minami Shun opened the door.

Shun: Hello?

Gula: I love you.

The former Labyrinth servant stared at the duo for a few seconds, then closed the door.

Leva: I think you went too far on that one there, partner. Let me try.

Leva rang the doorbell and Shun opened the door once more, a little more frightened than before.

Shun: Please go away.

Leva: Um, *cleared throat* How you doin'?

Shun: How am I doing?

Leva: Wanna buy some Pocky?

Gula: We got him now!

Shun: Sorry, Pocky has sugar and sugar turns to bubbling fat. Isn't that right, fat man?

Gula's belly was bubbling.

Gula: Ha, it tickles!

Shun: As you can see, me and Pocky no longer hang.

Shun held up a picture of his obese self at age 13. Who knew he was obsessed with the snack long ago?

Shun: You can keep that for five bucks.

Gula: I'll take thirty!

* * *

Leva: We haven't sold one box of Pocky. I got a feeling that we were too easily distracted.

Ironically, Gula was too focused on the pictures he just bought and snapped out of it.

Gula: Huh?

Leva: *raised his fist* Let's make a pact right now that we will stay focused on selling at the next house.

Gula: *removed pictures from his face* Huh?

Leva: *held out his hand* Let's shake on it.

Gula: *looked at Leva confused* Did you say something?

* * *

Leva: Remember Gula, focus.

He knocked on the door of the house and Mai came out.

Mai: Yes?

Leva: Good afternoon , wanna buy some Pocky?

All of a sudden, Gula somehow moved up to the Cure with his eyes going in and out back and forth.

Mai: Um, why is he staring at me?

Gula: Focusing.

He started to get closer. Fortunately, Kazuya was there to witness this.

Kazuya: Back off!

He slammed the door on the Selfish general's face, but the door instantly shattered due to Gula's frightening amount of weight. The fat man looked around

Gula: Nice place you got in here.

* * *

Leva: I can't understand what we were doing wrong.

Gula: I can't understand anything.

Leva: There's something to this selling game were just not getting. Other people do it, I mean look at that!

The duo looked at a giant billboard as Gula read it out loud.

Gula: Eat Kaoru's Donuts, they're delicious.

Leva: They are most certainly not delicious!

Gula: *smiled* Not the way I use them!

Leva: Yet the idiot sells millions of them per day!

Gula: Well, maybe if they didn't exaggerate, they wouldn't sell as many.

Leva's eyes sparkled happily.

Leva: That's it, Gula! We've gotta exaggerate!

Erika: POCKY!

Leva and Gula ran off.

* * *

Leva: We'll work as a team. Let me get this customer warmed up and you come in for the kill!

Gula: The kill!

Leva used the doorbell and Kaoruko answered.

Kaoruko: Yes?

Leva: Hello, young lady.

He winked at Gula and the latter only grunted.

Leva: We're selling Pocky. *got closer to the former Cure, much to her discomfort* Is your older friend home?

Kaoruko: Rina!

Just then, Majorina appeared out of nowhere, as wrinkly as ever.

Majorina: What, what, what's all the yelling?

Leva and Gula winced at the sight of the oldest lady.

Majorina: You just can't wait for me to move back with Wolfrun and Akaoni, can you?

Kaoruko: They're selling Pocky.

Majorina: Pocky?

Kaoruko: Yeah!

Majorina: What, what are they selling?

Kaoruko: Pocky!

Majorina: What?

Kaoruko: POCKY!

Majorina: I can't hear you!

Kaoruko: THEY'RE SELLING POCKY!

Majorina: They're selling Pocky?

Kaoruko: YEAH!

The old witch smiled afterwards.

Majorina: Pocky. I remember when they first invented Pocky. Sweet, crispy Pocky.

Then her mood changed as if she was bipolar.

Majorina: I always hated it!

Leva started to sweat.

Leva: Oh, but this box of Pocky's not for eating. It's for...

Gula: You rub it on your skin and it makes you live forever. Not to mention it makes you younger.

Kaoruko was constantly saying no, but Majorina on the other hand…

Majorina: Live forever you say? I'll take one.

Kaoruko face palmed and paid Leva a dollar. Majorina went back inside and yelled at her friend.

Majorina: Come on, you lazy Flower! Start rubbing me with that Pocky!

Kaoruko: *looked at Leva and Gula angrily* I hate you. *slammed the door*

Leva: If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be fancy living in no time!

Gula: *raised his fist* Hooray for lying!

* * *

MONTAGE TIME!

Leva: It'll make your hair grow.

Mephisto: Great! My wife's trying to grow Ako's hair!

Leva: It'll make you sound smart.

Nagisa: I'll take twenty!

Gula: It'll keep your face from getting any uglier.

Bel: About time. Marmo kept laughing at it.

Leva: They'll make you fly!

Gula: You'll fall in love!

Leva: They'll bring world peace!

Gula: You'll walk through walls!

Leva: You'll rule the world!

* * *

The duo was wrapped in casts while Leva knocked on the door.

Gula: This'll be the best lie yet!

Leva: Yeah, this guy will feel sorry for us, he'll have to buy all of our Pocky!

Satsuki opened the door.

Satsuki: What can I do for you boys?

Leva: Hello. Would you like to buy a box of Pocky? We need an operation.

Satsuki: Really?

He came out in the open, only for him to be seen in a wheel chair.

Satsuki: Small world. What's the matter with you guys?

Leva and Gula looked completely stunned at the appearance. Leva spoke up nervously.

Leva: Um, we've got some head trauma and internal bleeding.

Satsuki: Well, some guys have all the luck. I was born with a really bad sickness. I can't walk normally. And every day, I would have long, intense coughing fits.

Both Leva and Gula were unfazed by the moment.

Satsuki: At night, I lay awake in agony until my low blood pressure puts me to sleep.

The wheel of the wheel chair fell out and was about to fall.

Satsuki: Oh, no...

Satsuki tumbled down the stairs until he got to the bottom

Satsuki: Ow...

Leva: *sighed* Come on, Gula, let's help him.

* * *

Leva and Gula carried the sick man in the middle of the room.

Leva: Careful, put him down gently.

Without warning, Gula dropped Satsuki's head, and Satsuki groaned in pain.

Satsuki: Ow...!

Leva: Poor, unfortunate man. Is there anything, anything we can do to help you?

Satsuki: Well, there is one thing...as you can imagine, my medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, I am able to keep myself alive by selling... Pocky.

He gesture to a large amount of packages of Pocky stacked in bigger boxes.

* * *

Leva and Gula carried the stash as they walked. Satsuki was looking at the process from the window.

Satsuki: Such nice boys, it does my heart good *he snapped his fingers and transformed back into Joker* to con a couple of Class A loser buckets like those two! HA HA HA! *laughed maniacally as he counted his cash*

* * *

Leva: *grunted* Don't get me wrong,Gula. It's great that we helped that guy out, but there's no one left in town to sell Pocky to.

He tripped over a rock and fell down, dropping the box along the way. The Selfish general just lay there.

Leva: Let's admit it, Gula. We're failures.

Gula: I can live with that. *placed his box on Leva's and sat on them*

Leva: Let's change our names to Why and Bother.

All of a sudden, Erika appeared behind them.

Erika: POCKY!

This knocked over the duo and the boxes. The men started to babble with pleas.

Leva: No! Don't hurt us. Please don't hurt me. No no. Please.

Gula: No! Don't hurt us, Cure Marine. Please spare me!

The blue Cure laughed evilly.

Erika: Finally! I've been trying to catch you boys all day! Now that I got you right where I want you... *turned back to normal* I'd like to buy all your Pocky. *held up a large amount of cash*

Many boxes of Pocky were upchucked out of Gula's mouth, along with a Nagoya Candy. Then the duo hugged Erika's legs.

Leva: Thank you for your patronage.

* * *

The fat man was carrying a wheelbarrow of cash piled up high.

Gula: Are we living the fancy life yet, Leva?

Leva popped out of the mountain of money.

Leva: Not yet, partner! First, we got to spend all the money.

Gula: But what are we going to spend it on?

* * *

The red Cure, also known as Aguri walked into a fancy restaurant owned by the Yotsuba enterprise.

Aguri: Good evening, Sebastien. Table for one, please.

Sebastien: Sorry, but the whole restaurant has been rented to a private party.

Aguri: *shocked* But it's my only night to feel like an adult! Oh, who could afford to rent out the whole restaurant?

Sebastien: Oh, a couple of rich entrepreneurs and their *leaned over to Aguri and wiggled his moustache* dates.

Meanwhile, Leva, Gula, Kaoruko and Majorina sat together at a table.

Leva: So, how long have you two ladies known each other?

There was an awkward silence before the oldest spoke up.

Majorina: What? What did he say?

* * *

**YeahItsMeAgain: And… Done! Be sure to review and maybe suggest some episodes from some well-known cartoons! **


End file.
